


Przecież wiem, że tego chcesz

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relacje między członkami jednego domu, zwłaszcza w przypadku tak wymagającego jak Slytherin bywają specyficzne. Jak wielkie znaczenie miewa urodzenie czy majątek? Wyjątkowo dość ciepłe spojrzenie na parę młodych Ślizgonów, z czymś, co można nazwać próbą fluffu czy humoru; niecodziennie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przecież wiem, że tego chcesz

Regulus wściekłym krokiem zmierzał w kierunku Hogwartu. Wizyta w Hogsmeade była wyjątkowo nieudana - próbował namówić Snape’a, by ten pomógł mu z projektem na eliksiry, bo nie wiedzieć czemu, końcowy wynik wciąż był błędny, ale spotkał się z wyjątkowo ostrą odmową. Znowu. Nie wiedzieć czemu, chłopak wręcz starał się go unikać, a Blackowi nie przychodziło na myśl nic, co mogło być tego powodem.

Zwłaszcza, kiedy przypominał sobie _incydent_ , który miał miejsce raptem kilka dni temu… może i spowodowany zapewne wyłącznie zbyt dużą ilością promili w organizmie Snape’a, ale wciąż pozostający pocałunkiem. Regulus doskonale pamiętał spotkanie w Klubie Ślimaka z okazji Nocy Duchów.

*

_Zmienił pozycję, gdy poczuł, że drętwieje mu noga i zerknął na wiszący nad kominkiem zegar, licząc na to, że pod pretekstem ciszy nocnej będzie mógł się ulotnić z gabinetu Slughrona; nic z tego. Uważna lustracja tarczy zegarowej przyniosła niezadowalającą go informację, jakoby spędził tu raptem godzinę. Godzinę, podczas której jego opiekun zdążył wypić tyle skrzaciego wina, że teraz czkał radośnie, z zapałem opowiadając im po raz enty, niezwykle fascynującą i pouczającą historię, w której, jako główny bohater, tańczył nago w świetle księżyca, czekając, aż jakiś rzadki kwiat zakwitnie. Jakby sama historia w sobie nie była już odrzucająca, to jeszcze Regulusa spotkała wątpliwa przyjemność, skupienia całej uwagi profesora na jego osobie, podczas gdy część zaproszonych ulatniała się niezauważona z butelkami skrzaciego wina._

_― …i wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy… ― Black, wiedząc, że nauczyciel i tak w obecnym stanie nie uzna tego za stosowne, oparł czoło o blat stołu, który dzielił go od mężczyzny i zamknął oczy, żałując, że czarodzieje nie wynaleźli jeszcze niczego, czym można by sobie zatkać uszy w obecnej sytuacji. ― … czujesz to, Regulusie?! Może wybierzemy się kiedyś razem, co?! ― Slughorn krzyczał, jakby chłopak był głuchy, albo znajdował się za drzwiami. W odpowiedzi Black jedynie jęknął przeciągle, unosząc głowę, by móc po chwili uderzyć nią lekko w blat. Właśnie chciał powtórzyć czynność, gdy poczuł, że ktoś siada obok niego. Momentalnie poderwał głowę, zwracając swoją uwagę na intruza tylko po to, by odkryć, że to Snape dosiadł się do ich stolika. Snape, którego uwagę na siebie próbował zwrócić odkąd ten tylko się tu pojawił. Ba! Całe popołudnie spędził na zaznajamianiu się z wszelkimi nowinkami na temat eliksirów, by móc zająć starszego chłopaka rozmową. I cóż… prawie mu się to udało. Rozmawiali na temat najnowszych odkryć Betrolli Guccio, jedynej Mistrzyni Eliksirów w dziejach, której cały czarodziejski świat patrzył na ręce, wyczekując jej klęski. Zgodnie uznali, że jest to nietypowe, zwłaszcza, że kobieta wyglądała, jakby jej to odpowiadało. Zazwyczaj Mistrzowie po prostu zaszywają się w swoich laboratoriach na kilka dni, czy tygodni, by w spokoju pracować nad nowym miksturami, pojawiając się znikąd wyłącznie po to, by przybliżyć opinii publicznej informacje na temat odkrycia, czy modyfikacji. Zresztą, były nawet przypadki w ostatnim dziesięcioleciu, że jakaś ważna osobistość zniknęła na kilka lat, by w spokoju opracować jakiś eliksir, który miał zrewolucjonizować świat._

_Jakieś dwie minuty po tym, gdy milczący Snape dołączył do niego, jako wolny słuchacz, Regulus doszedł do wniosku, że skoro jest to siódmy rok Ślizgona, którym interesował się od jakiegoś czasu - co w ostatnim czasie przerodziło się wręcz w obsesję, chociaż nie przyznawał się do tego głośno - nadszedł czas, by zaryzykować. Jeżeli się skompromituje to po prostu ukryje się gdzieś, by w samotności lizać rany i przeczekać, aż ten opuści Hogwart, ale jeśli istniał chociaż cień szansy na powodzenie jego planu, musiał spróbować._

_Dlatego też wstał i, odprowadzony uważnym spojrzeniem Severusa, podszedł do komody, gdzie napełnił dwa puchary winem, po czym skierował swe kroki w stronę kanapy. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, zostali sami w gabinecie – Slughorn powoli zaczynał odpływać, najwyraźniej znudzony swoją opowieścią. Siedział tak przez chwilę, sącząc wino, gdy usłyszał szuranie krzesła po podłodze i niedługo później opadł obok niego na kanapę Snape._

_Black z uśmiechem podał mu drugi puchar, sugerując, że powinien zrobić swojemu ulubionemu nauczycielowi przyjemność i przynajmniej spróbować wytrawnego trunku._

_Zadowolony, gdy chłopak bez zbędnych sprzeciwów przyjął puchar, przyglądał mu się, jak ten rozsmakowuje się w cierpkim płynie._

_― Niezłe ― skomentował, zapadając się w miękkie poduchy, które mieli za plecami._

_Pół butelki później Regulus musiał przyznać, że nigdy wcześniej nie pił nic tak mocnego; kiedy zbyt szybko odwracał głowę, miał wrażenie, że obraz za nim nie nadąża, co tym bardziej wprawiało go w dobry humor. Tak samo, jak zaczerwienione policzki niemal zawsze chorobliwie bladego Snape’a._

_― Przynieś jeszcze ― wymruczał Severus, pod wpływem promili krążących w jego żyłach, tracąc ze zwyczajowej wrogości._

_― Do usług! ― powiedział nieco zbyt głośno i ze zbyt wielkim entuzjazmem Black, zrywając się z miejsca._

_Niedługo potem musiał niemal siłą odciągnąć chłopaka od beczki z winem, w konsekwencji czego wylądowali w dość dziwnej pozycji na podłodze i tak jakoś wyszło, że ich usta spotkały się w całkiem przyjemnym, alkoholowym pocałunku._

*

Jednak następnego dnia Snape nie chciał słowem wspominać o wydarzeniach minionego wieczoru, co więcej, z płonącymi czerwienią policzkami, miał czelność zasugerować, jakoby niczego nie pamiętał. Black dobrze wiedział, że kłamał.

Opatulił się mocniej płaszczem; zima była wyjątkowo chłodna, jak na tę część kontynentu i już od dwóch tygodni niemal bez ustanku padał śnieg, a on, zamiast tkwić w ciepłym zamku, szlajał się zasypanymi uliczkami Hogsmeade w ślad za Snape’em. Właściwie dziwił się, że ten go jeszcze nie przeklął; na jego miejscu Black uczyniłby to już dawno temu. Jedynewytłumaczenie było takie, że w głębi duszy Ślizgonowi się to podobało, co prowadziło do…

― Snape! ― wrzasnął, schylając się, by nabrać trochę śniegu, po czym uformował kulkę. ― Snape! ― krzyknął ponownie i tym razem chłopak zwolnił i odwrócił się, a wtedy…

― Black, zabiję cię!

Zanim z głupim uśmiechem dał się powalić wyższemu Ślizgonowi na ziemię, zdążył pomyśleć, że Snape mógł nie przepadać za śniegiem. Po chwili poczuł jak chłopak zrywa z niego szalik i rozpina kilka guzików płaszcza; ogłupiały Regulus jedynie leżał, machając rękoma i powtarzając coś, co mogło znaczyć _puść mnie_ , jednak brzmiało równie żałośnie co proszenie o więcej.

Snape korzystając z okazji nabrał trochę śniegu na rękę i wsunął go młodszemu czarodziejowi pod koszulę, ze strachem rejestrując fakt, że nie znaleźli się tak blisko od czasu halloweenowego incydentu, o którym nie mógł zdecydować, czy chciałby go powtórzyć, czy o nim zapomnieć. Jego zimna dłoń dotknęła obojczyków Regulusa, a oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Nagle ogarnęła go tak silna furia, że z krzykiem, obiema dłońmi zagarnął stos śniegu na twarz próbującego wyrwać się mu Ślizgona, po czym zerwał się na równe nogi i począł uciekać. Nie odbiegł jednak daleko, gdy coś przywarło do jego pleców, podcinając mu przy okazji nogi. Tym razem to on znalazł się przygnieciony do śniegu niestety w przeciwieństwie do Blacka, leżał w nim twarzą.

― Black, puszczaj mnie natychmiast! ― wrzasnął, odchylając głowę jak najbardziej do tyłu, by uchronić ją przed zimnym śniegiem. Nienawidził zimy.

― Ani mi się śni! ― odkrzyknął chłopak, przygniatając go własnym ciałem.

― Odbiło ci! Jesteś nienormalny tak samo, jak twój durny brat. Dorośnij wreszcie! ― Snape powoli tracił nadzieję na obejdzie się bez przeziębienia. Nie wiedział co napadło tego małego bezmózga, by posunąć się do czegoś tak…głupiego.

― O nie, nie ma mowy! Skoro już cię złapałem, nie mam zamiaru cię tak łatwo wypuścić.

Snape dziwnym trafem miał wrażenie, że dzieciak ma na myśli coś więcej, jak sytuację, w której się obecnie znaleźli. Merlinie, czy do niego nie docierało, że nie miałby życia, gdyby tknął go palcem? Może i jego cholerny, starszy brat odciął się od rodziny, ale Severus był przekonany, że w takiej sprawie by interweniował. Nagle zaświtał mu pewien pomysł, który równał się z samobójstwem, ale jak to mówią, raz się żyje. A był to jedyny sposób, by uwolnić się od tego małego natręta.

― Jeżeli mnie puścisz, możemy stoczyć bitwę na śnieżki… ― zaczął, mentalnie waląc głową na tak absurdalną propozycję w jakiś twardy mur ― ale na pewno nie w tak widocznym miejscu jak to. Jeśli wygram, zostawisz mnie w spokoju i wybijesz sobie z głowy wszystkie durne urojenia i kłamstwa, którymi karmisz się od spotkania Klubu Ślimaka.

― Zgoda! ― odpowiedział mu bardzo pewny siebie głos i Severus zaczął zastanawiać się, czy na pewno ma jakieś szanse. ― Ja też mam warunek. Żadnej magii.

― Jak sobie chcesz ― warknął, czując, że ciężar na jego plecach zelżał. Szybko wstał i otrzepał swoją kurtkę z westchnięciem kierując się w stronę okalających Hogsmeade pól.

Odszedłszy kilka kroków odwrócił się, zauważając, że Regulus wciąż stał w miejscu.

― Idziesz? ― krzyknął do niego.

Chłopak jakby się ocknął i przytruchtał do niego z uśmiechem.

― Wiesz, myślałem, że jak tylko cię puszczę to uciekniesz gdzie pieprz rośnie i tyle cię będę widział.

― Mam swoją dumę. ― Zadarł wysoko nos i przez kilka minut marszu nie odezwał się już więcej, prychnięciem komentując wyśpiewywane przez Blacka kolędy. Doprawdy, kto to widział? Oczywiście, ze swoim szczęściem musiał trafić mu się szesnastolatek o mentalności czterolatka. Cudownie.

*

Regulus obserwował Severusa podczas niedzielnego obiadu i ich wzrok skrzyżował się dobre cztery razy, nim poirytowany Snape w końcu wstal i do niego podszedł. Black uznał to za małe zwycięstwo.

― Ludzie się patrzą ― warknął mu prosto do ucha chłopak i młodszy Ślizgon zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Snape zrobił to specjalnie, czy nie był świadomy tego, jak jego ciepły oddech działa na Regulusa.

― I będą dalej, jeżeli wciąż zamierzasz nade mną wisieć ― odparł spokojnie, wskazując mu ręką miejsce obok siebie.

Snape usiadł.

― O co chodzi? ― zapytał, sięgając po leżący na pobliskim półmisku pasztecik. Jego ruchy były spięte, co było dla Blacka czymś nowym.

― A kto mówił, że o coś chodzi? ― odbił piłeczkę, odsuwając się nieco na ławie, by mieć lepszy widok na nerwowe ruchy Snape’a.

― Gapiłeś się na mnie ― odwarknął, oddychając przez usta, by nie potraktować chłopaka jakąś nieprzyjemną klątwą.

― Naprawdę? ― zaśmiał się Regulus, a widelec z kawałkiem kurczaka wylądował w jego ustach. Bardziej poczuł, niż zobaczył, że Severus wstaje, a do tego nie chciał dopuścić, dlatego przysunął się do niego nieco bliżej i pochylił nad jego uchem tak samo, jak wcześniej zrobił to chłopak. ― Może lubię na ciebie patrzeć ― powiedział cicho i niby przypadkiem musnął dłoń Snape’a, kiedy odsuwał się z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

*

Regulus dopilnował, by wystarczająco często wpadać na drugiego Ślizgona, aby ten przypadkiem _nie zapomniał_ o obiecanej bitwie na śnieżki. Właściwie nie chodziło o samą bitwę, ale fakt, że była ona narzędziem, dzięki któremu nareszcie miał dostać to, na czym tak bardzo mu zależało. 

W końcu jednego wieczoru, gdy niby przypadkiem oparł się o fotel, na którym chłopak akurat siedział, Severus nie wytrzymał:

― Jutro! Jutro, zaraz po śniadaniu. 

Black nawet nie próbował kryć radości z powodu swojego małego sukcesu. Zwłaszcza, że jutro była sobota i większość uczniów wybierze się do Hogsmeade. 

― Boisko quidditcha? 

― Świetnie.

Regulus poklepał go jeszcze po ramieniu, po czym ruszył w kierunku chłopięcego dormitorium, odprowadzany wyjątkowo nieseverusowatą wiązanką. 

*

― Black. 

― Severusie. ― Uśmiechnął się promiennie, jednocześnie uchylając przed pierwszą z lecących w jego kierunku śnieżek. Był zaskoczony, kiedy w końcu pojawił się na boisku; nie przypuszczał, że Severus zdąży wcześniej przygotować sobie cały arsenał. ― Mam uwierzyć, że nie użyłeś do ich stworzenia magii? ― krzyknął. Chłopak wykrzywił się do niego, ale Regulus bynajmniej nie zamierzał się tak szybko poddawać. Zamiast tego pochylił się, nie spuszczając z drugiego Ślizgona wzroku i nabrał pokaźną ilość śniegu, formując kulkę. Była dość duża, na pewno większa od tych wszystkich, które w jego kierunku posłał już Severus. 

Ruszył w kierunku Snape’a i ten zrozumiał, że to jest jego szansa; raz po raz wyrzucał kolejne śnieżki, jednak tylko kilka rzeczywiście trafiło w cel, w dodatku jedynie ośnieżając Regulusowi płaszcz. Był coraz bardziej poirytowany, a jego cierpliwość skończyła się, kiedy Black zamiast rzucić w niego śnieżką, kiedy był już tak blisko, że miał go jak na dłoni, rzucił się do ucieczki. 

― Black! ― wydarł się, zapominając o tym wszystkim, co normalnie utrzymywało go opanowanym; Black i tak wiedział o nim więcej, niż chciałby to przyznać, a skoro byli tu sami, mógł dać się porwać. ― Już po tobie! ― dodał, kiedy o mało nie przewrócił się, wymijając lecący w jego stronę pocisk. 

Regulus śmiał się. Nareszcie, bez skrępowania mógł się szerze śmiać. Chłodne podmuchy targały jego przydługie włosy, smagały rozgrzane policzki. Oblizał usta i zerknął przez ramię. Severus doganiał go, był coraz bliżej i chłopak widział, że jego twarzy nie wykrzywia dłużej grymas. 

― Black, jesteś martwy! ― Dobiegł go krzyk, ale nie pobrzmiewała w nim już dłużej złość. Zwolnił, sięgając w zaspę śniegu i w biegu uformował kulkę. Akurat kiedy miał się odwrócić, został złapany w pasie i obaj, on i Severus, runęli w zaspę, śmiejąc się i próbując jak najbardziej wymazać śniegiem tego drugiego. Regulus leżał pod nim, próbując wrzucić mu śnieg pod płaszcz, podczas gdy Snape zdążył już wsunąć dłoń pełną zimnego puchu pod jego bluzkę. 

― Ach! ― wykrzyknął Regulus, wyginając się, przez co jeszcze więcej śniegu znalazło się na jego twarzy. Uczucie było niesamowite, zimny śnieg dotykający jego rozgrzanej skóry i dłoń Severusa. Severus. Otworzył oczy; nie miał pojęcia, kiedy w ogóle je zamknął i zamarł.

Snape patrzył na niego z czymś dziwnym, napinając mięśnie, jednak nie poruszył się, nie zabrał dłoni, która teraz unosiła się razem z całą klatką piersiową Regulusa, który oddychał coraz szybciej, nie mogąc opanować oddechu. Nie, kiedy Severus siedział na jego biodrach, przyciskając go do śniegu, nie kiedy patrzył na niego tak jak teraz i Black mógł zobaczyć w jego oczach to, co tamtego wieczoru. 

― Ja ― wyszeptał, jednak nie zdołał skończyć, gdy usta Severusa odnalazły jego własne. Nie był to jeden z tych pocałunków, które opisuje się w książkach. W pierwszej chwili Regulus zamarł, a jego reakacja sprawiła, że Severus otworzył oczy. Przez moment wpatrywali się w siebie i Black widział, że Snape zaczyna wątpić. Na chwilę przed tym, nim się odsunął, Regulus ujął jego rozgrzane policzki w swoje zimne dłonie i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej do siebie, przesuwając ustami po jego twarzy. Usta nie były wszystkim, chciał naznaczyć go całego; jego powieki, czoło, kości policzkowe. Właśnie przesuwał się w dół szyi chłopaka, który, co go najbardziej zaskakiwało, nie próbował przejąć inicjatywy, gdy _to_ usłyszał. 

― Smarkerus?!

Severus odskoczył od niego, a Regulus nawet nie próbował podnieść się ze śniegu. Znał ten głos, mieli przechlapane. On miał. 

― Bez swojej świty, Black? ― zaszydził Snape, a Regulus szybko próbował wymyślić coś, by nie rozpoczęła się tu zaraz prawdziwa bijatyka. 

― I tak ci to nie pomoże, Smarku! ― wrzasnął i pierwsze zaklęcie śmignęło w ich stronę. Severus odskoczył, jednak Regulus leżał zbyt blisko i chłopak wpadł na niego. Rozległ się śmiech. ― Przewracasz się o własne nogi? ― Nagle śmiech zamarł mu na wargach, kiedy Regulus skierował różdżkę w jego stronę, rzucając jedną ze znanych mu klątw. ― Co ty tu robisz? ― krzyknął. 

Młodszy Black wyprostował się, pomagając wstać Severusowi. Ten przyjął pomocną dłoń, ale czym prędzej szarpnął, by się od niego uwolnić. Regulus wzmocnił uścisk, ruszając w kierunku brata i ciągnąc Severusa za sobą. 

― Nigdy więcej… ― wysyczał, kiedy stanął na tyle blisko Syriusza, że niemal stykali się nosami. ― Nigdy więcej nie zwracaj swojej różdżki przeciwko niemu. 

― Znalazł się obrońca ― odwarknął chłopak, uderzając otwartymi dłońmi brata w klatkę piersiową. Tego dla Ślizgona było zbyt wiele. Nagle coś w nim pękło i puścił dłoń Snape’a, rzucając się na Syriusza.

Severus nie mógł się ruszyć. Był świadom tego, jak wiele Regulus zadawał sobie trudu, by trzymać się jak najdalej od Gryfona, a teraz co? Wdał się z nim w bójkę i to tylko z jego powodu? 

― Regulus, wystarczy ― powiedział cicho, ale był pewien, że chłopak usłyszał. Dostrzegł to w jego oczach, kiedy opuścił zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń, nie wyprowadzając kolejnego uderzenia, a tym samym nie blokując ciosu Syriusza. 

*

Severus chodził tam i z powrotem, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że pod Skrzydłem Szpitalnym zebrało się już kilka dziewcząt, które teraz plotkowały o jego obecności przy łóżku Regulusa. Teraz nie liczyło się to, co powiedzą inni, istotny był Black, którego twarz wciąż była napuchnięta. 

― Pani Pomfrey! ― wykrzyknął chłopak, niecierpliwiąc się. Nos Ślizgona w dalszym ciągu wyglądał okropnie i Severus był świadomy, że jeżeli pielęgniarka szybko czegoś z nim nie zrobi, to pamiątka po tym, co stało się na boisku quiddticha, zostanie mu do śmierci. 

― Idę, kochanieńki! Co się stało...Och! ― Kobieta zatrzymała się obok łóżka, na którym Severus położył Blacka i przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na jedyną przytomną poza nią osobę w pomieszczeniu. ― Dlaczego mnie nie popędziłeś! ― fuknęła, machając już różdżką nad leżącym chłopakiem. Jego ubrania były już suche; Severus się o to zatroszczył, ale nie mógł zrobić dla niego zbyt wiele, nie będąc pewnym, co dokładnie uległo uszkodzeniu. 

― Da radę zrobić Pani coś z jego nosem? ― zapytał, cofając się o krok. Powinien wyjść. Nie miał prawa... 

― Mam nadzieję, że nie jest za późno. To taki ładny chłopiec…

Wybiegł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, czując, że musi się wykrzyczeć. 

* 

Regulus zbliżał się do starszego Ślizgona na palcach, mając nadzieję, że zdąży być już naprawdę blisko, aby ten przypadkiem nie zdecydował się uciec i zacząć ich _gry_ na nowo. Nie wytrzymałby tych podchodów od początku. Położył mu ręce na ramionach, a Snape podskoczył, oglądając się przez ramię. 

Black dostrzegł w jego oczach zawód. 

― Rozumiem ― powiedział cicho, wycofując się z biblioteki. Był głupi, łudząc się, by to wszystko, co wydarzyło się wtedy na boisku było prawdą. Odwrócił się i starając się wyglądać na jak najbardziej pewnego siebie, ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Po chwili rozległy się za nim kroki i został złapany za ramię. Szarpnął, czując dławiący go ból w gardle. Musiał się wydostać. 

― Black! ― Zawahał się i ten moment wykorzystał Severus, by przyprzeć go do pobliskiego regału. Regulus wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Snape przysunął się do niego bliżej i z lekkim wahaniem pocałował go. Jednak nie tak, jak wówczas, gdy obaj chwilę wcześniej tarzali się po śniegu. Nie, ten pocałunek odbierał mu zmysły. 

Kiedy w końcu starszy Ślizgon się odsunął, jego spojrzenie było pełne długo skrywanego żaru. 

― Dlaczego uciekałeś? 

― Twoja mina. 

― Co? ― Zmarszczył brwi. 

― Zawód w twoich oczach, ja… ― Zająknął się, jednak kolejny pocałunek powstrzymał go od dalszych prób tłumaczenia Severusowi, co było powodem. 

Snape zaśmiał się, puszczając go. 

― Co? ― mruknął Regulus. 

― Twój nos. 

― Nie podoba ci się? ― Szybko zapytał, zbyt szybko, przez co Severus nie potrafił nie parsknąć. 

― Ty mi się podobasz.


End file.
